1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building having a roof with structured roof tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and to a method of constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering.
2. Background Information
Methods are known for constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering which covers the surface of the roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc. In these cases the surface of the roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc., the area between an essentially planar surface or straight edge and a three-dimensional structured surface must be covered whereby the three-dimensional, structured surface is larger than its projection into the plane. The covering must therefore be extendable in at least that region abutting the three-dimensional, structured surface.
Upon constructing a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe and also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip covering, such covering material in the form of sheets, strips or widths is required as covering on the roof of a building, for example, to seal the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, or also the gap between a ridge, an arris or hip, etc. In these cases, the gap between an essentially planar surface or straight edge and a three-dimensional structured surface must be covered so as to be water-tight, whereby the three-dimensional, structured surface is larger than its projection into the plane. The covering must therefore be extendable in at least that region abutting the three-dimensional, structured surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,459 discloses a ridge cover also useable as a shingle having a three dimensional appearance much like shake, together with methods of making and using the same. In one embodiment, right isosceles triangular pieces of asphalt composition roofing material are cut. Thereafter, the material on each side of the center line bisecting the right angle is folded under the top surface of the asphalt composition material a plurality of times in a Z-fold manner along lines approximately parallel to the center line to effectively progressively thicken the material at the respective side of the center line, the folding pattern for the two sides being symmetrical with each other. In manufacture, the triangle shaped pieces may be cut from a roll of material with no waste, may be progressively folded, stacked for shipment in a substantially solid stack, easily bent over a ridge during installation, and nailed into position utilizing hidden nails to obtain double coverage on hip and ridges in a manner simulating the outline of a heavy wood shape hip and ridge cover. The symmetry of the cover makes the same also useful as a shingle for a pronounced three dimensional hidden nail double coverage installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,855 discloses roofing components and method for pitched roofs includes a flexible base and one or more ranks of integrally formed thin blades, vanes or fins extending outwardly from the base. The blades, fins or vanes are spaced substantially parallel to each other and overlap to shadow lower elements and to provide air circulation and between blades, which are designed to sluff-off heat and impede thermal energy being transmitted to the roof. The blades, fins or vanes are flexible and resilient so as to absorb the impact of falling material (limbs, etc.). One edge portion of the base is free of blades to provide an overlapped area for installation on a pitched roof. Various overlapping and interlocking arrangements are disclosed for sealing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,898 discloses a lead-free plate-shaped roof flashing material comprises a sandwich structure in which a stress damping and stabilizing layer of ductile material is completely covered on one side and at least partly covered on the other side by preferably metallic foil sheetings, e.g. of aluminum foil, designed with densely positioned flattened folded sections having such a form, e.g. closed inverted pleats, that a material layer of each folded section gets into contact with the stress damping and stabilizing layer only when the folded sections open in connection with deforming the flashing material to make it fit to the roofing.
DE-A 36 42 063 discloses a covering material having a rib mesh embedded in polyisobutylene as a substrate. When this covering material is extended, the diamond meshes of the substrate deform, whereby the height and aperture of a mesh change in inverse proportion to one another while the lateral lengths remain the same. At the same time, the area of a mesh changes so that the embedding compound is severely deformed and, due to its elastic properties, exerts a restoring force on the rib mesh. This known covering material therefore exhibits undesirable creep, in particular following severe extension.
The object of the present invention is to create an economical covering material for covering the gap between a planar surface and a structured surface, in particular a highly structured roof surface, which material can be extended in at least one direction more than 30%, can be bent perpendicular to the direction of extension, and the entire surface of which covering material can be permanently deformed in three dimensions.
To achieve this object, the present invention teaches that the thin flat stock is, at least in the direction opposite the direction of extension, compressed, crepe-like, by at least 25% of its original length so that the surface of the covering material exhibits irregular little corrugations.
As a result of the compression opposite the direction of extension, the covering material can easily be extended in the direction of extension to its original length. The covering material is compressed, crepe-like, by at least that length by which it is to later be extended or extendable. The covering material is preferably compressed by approximately 30-50% of its original length, so that when extended to its original length, it is about 1.5 to 2 times its as-delivered length. The covering material can therefore easily be extended up to 100% of its length, i.e. by a significantly greater amount than can known covering materials. The covering material can be compressed both vertically and horizontally, so that it can be extended in any direction.
One aspect of the invention relates to a building having a roof, the building comprising walls and a roof which is supported by the walls, the roof having sculptured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface disposed on the roof, a structure projecting out of a roof, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, a gap between the roof and the structure projecting out from the roofing surface, a rib mesh, having openings and a covering, that covers the openings on at least one side of the rib mesh, being disposed over a gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, the rib mesh being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the rib mesh and which irregular corrugations are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, the rib mesh being disposed against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, a first width edge of the rib mesh being disposed against the structure projecting out from the roof and covering the gap between the surfaces of the roof covered with the structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, a second width edge of the rib mesh being disposed against the roof and covering the gap between the surfaces of the roof covered with the structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, and the corrugated rib mesh comprising a rib mesh deformed by hand, the irregularly spaced hand deformed corrugations having irregular lengths and lying against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, the deformed portions of corrugations being configured to extend at least a portion of the length of the corrugations, at least a portion of the mesh being extended a substantial percentage of the original length of the rib mesh along at least one direction of the rib mesh, the rib mesh being permanently deformed by hand in at least one direction, the crepe like rib mesh being permanently extended, the crepe like corrugations being compressed irregularly, the short corrugations being deformed and elongated in one direction without affecting the direction perpendicular to the one direction, and the rib mesh being extended without a restoring force being set up in the deformed by hand rib mesh, thus avoiding restoring creep in the mesh.
Another aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the expanded rib mesh comprises expanded rib mesh having been expanded a substantial portion of its initial length upon the irregular corrugations having been expanded by hand.
A further aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the crepe like rib mesh is compressed in the direction opposite the direction of extension prior to installation on the roof.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the substrate is configured to have an initial length before compression of the substrate in the direction opposite the direction of extension, and the substrate is compressed at least 25% of the initial length of the rib mesh in the direction opposite the direction of extension prior to installation on the roof.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the layer of material comprises a substantially flat stock.
Another feature of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the covering having been compressed prior to installation on the roof.
Yet another feature of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the covering comprises an air permeable and liquid repellant material.
Still another feature of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein the covering comprises a first layer disposed on a first side of the mesh, and comprising a second layer disposed on a second side of the mesh, the second layer of material is disposed on the second side of the substrate, irregularly corrugating the first layer from substantially flat stock, irregularly corrugating the second layer from substantially flat stock, and irregularly corrugating the mesh together with the first and the second layer.
A further feature of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein, the plurality of openings in the mesh are disposed between the first layer and the second layer, and the mesh comprises means for connecting the first layer and the second layer.
Another aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein, the substrate comprises a rib mesh, and the rib mesh comprises aluminum.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to the building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface wherein, the covering comprises a first layer disposed on a first side of the mesh, and comprising a second layer disposed on a second side of the mesh, the second layer of material is disposed on the second side of the substrate, the first layer having been irregularly corrugated from substantially flat stock, the second layer having been irregularly corrugated from substantially flat stock, and the mesh having been irregularly corrugated together with the first and the second layer.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to a method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, the building comprises walls and a roof which is supported by the walls, the roof having sculptured roofing tiles disposed thereon, a structure projecting out of the roof, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, a gap between the roof and the structure projecting out from the roofing surface, a rib mesh, having openings and a covering, that covers the openings on at least one side of the rib mesh, being disposed over the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and the structure protecting out from the roof surface, the rib mesh being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the rib mesh and which are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, the rib mesh being disposed against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, a first width edge of the rib mesh being disposed against the structure projecting out from the roof and covering the gap between the surfaces of the roof covered with the structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, a second width edge of the rib mesh being disposed against the roof and covering the gap between the surfaces of the roof covered with the structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, and the corrugated rib mesh comprising a rib mesh deformed by hand, the irregularly spaced hand deformed corrugations having irregular lengths and lying against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, the deformed portions of corrugations being configured to extend at least a portion of the length of the corrugations, at least a portion of the mesh being extended a substantial percentage of the original length of the rib mesh along at least one direction of the rib mesh, the rib mesh being permanently deformed by hand in at least one direction, the crepe like rib mesh being permanently extended, the crepe like corrugations being compressed irregularly, the short corrugations being deformed and elongated in one direction without affecting the direction perpendicular to the one direction, and the rib mesh being extended without a restoring force being set up in the deformed by hand rib mesh, thus avoiding restoring creep in the mesh, the method also comprising placing a width of a rib mesh, having openings and a covering that covers the openings on at least one side of the rib mesh, over a gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface and the rib mesh being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the rib mesh and which are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, placing a first width edge of the rib mesh against the structure projecting out from the roof and covering the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface and the structure projecting out from the roof surface substantially simultaneously, placing a second width edge of the rib mesh against the roof and covering the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface substantially simultaneously, and deforming the corrugated rib mesh by hand by deforming the irregularly spaced corrugations having irregular lengths, by deforming the irregular corrugations to extend at least a portion of the corrugations, and extend at least a corresponding portion of the mesh a substantial percentage of the original length of the rib mesh along at least one direction of the rib mesh and thus permanently deforming the rib mesh by hand in at least one direction and expanding the crepe like mesh permanently by extending the crepe like compressed irregular and short corrugations in one direction without affecting the direction perpendicular to the one direction, and without a restoring force being set up in the mesh which mesh was deformed by hand, thus avoiding restoring creep in the mesh.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the expanding comprising expanding at least a portion of the corrugated, crepe like mesh a substantial portion of its initial length by expanding the irregular corrugations by hand.
A further feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe including compressing the crepe like rib mesh in the direction opposite the direction of extension prior to installation on the roof.
Another feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the substrate is configured to have an initial length before compression of the substrate in the direction opposite the direction of extension, and compressing at least 25% of the initial length of the rib mesh in the direction opposite the direction of extension prior to installation on the roof.
Still another feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the layer of material comprises a substantially flat stock.
Yet another feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe including compressing the covering from a substantially flat stock while mounted on the rib mesh prior to installation on the roof.
A further feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein compressing the covering from comprises an air permeable and liquid repellant material.
Another aspect of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the covering comprises a first layer disposed on a first side of the mesh, and comprising a second layer disposed on a second side of the mesh, the second layer of material is disposed on the second side of the substrate, irregularly corrugating the first layer from substantially flat stock, irregularly corrugating the second layer from substantially flat stock, and irregularly corrugating the mesh together with the first and the second layer.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the plurality of openings in the mesh are disposed between the first layer and the second layer, and the mesh comprises means for connecting the first layer and the second layer.
A further feature of the invention relates to the method of constructing a building having a roof covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe wherein the substrate comprises a rib mesh, and the rib mesh comprises aluminum.
Another aspect of the invention relates to the building roof covering for covering a roof of a building covered with structured roofing tiles, which form a three dimensional structured roof surface, and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, the building roof covering comprising a mesh for covering a gap between a roof which is supported by walls, which roof has sculptured roofing tiles, which tiles form a three dimensional structured surface disposed on a roof, and a structure projecting out of a roof, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, the mesh, having openings and a covering, that covers the openings on at least one side of the mesh, the mesh being configured to be disposed over a gap between the surface of a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from a roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, the mesh being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the mesh and which irregular corrugations are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, the mesh being configured to be disposed against a structured roofing tile on a roof and against a structure projecting out from a roof surface, such as a chimney, a window, a wall, or ventilating pipe, a first width edge of the covering being configured to be disposed against a structure projecting out from a roof and covering a gap between the surfaces of a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from a roof surface, a second width edge of the covering being configured to be disposed against a roof and covering a gap between the surfaces of a roof covered with structured roofing tiles and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, and the corrugated mesh comprising a mesh configured to be deformed by hand, the irregularly spaced corrugations having irregular lengths and configured to lie against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, the corrugated mesh being configured to be deformable and being configured to be extendable upon deformation by hand, the mesh being configured to be extendable at least a portion of a substantial percentage of the original length of the mesh along at least one direction of the mesh, the mesh being configured to be permanently deformed by hand in at least one direction, the crepe like mesh being configured to be permanently extended upon being deformed by hand, the short corrugations being configured to be deformed and being configured to be elongated in one direction without affecting the direction perpendicular to the one direction, and the mesh being configured to be extended without a restoring force being set up in the deformed by hand mesh, thus avoiding restoring creep in the mesh.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to the building roof covering for covering a roof of a building, the building roof covering comprising a layer, having openings and a covering, that covers the openings on at least one side of the layer, the layer being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the layer and which irregular corrugations are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, the corrugated layer comprising a layer configured to be deformed by hand, and the corrugated layer being configured to be extendable at least a portion of a substantial percentage of the original length of the layer along at least one direction of the layer, and being configured to be permanently deformable and extendable in the at least one direction of the layer and being configured to be extended upon deformation by hand.
A further aspect of the invention relates to the method of covering the gap between the surface of a roof of a building and a structure projecting out form the roof surface, the method comprising placing a width of a mesh, having openings and a covering that covers the openings on at least one side of the mesh, over a gap between the surface of the roof and a structure projecting out from the roof surface and the mesh being covered with irregular corrugations having irregular lengths which irregular corrugations are shorter than the width of the mesh and which are irregularly spaced, crepe like, from one another, against the structured roofing tiles on the roof and against the structure projecting out from the roof surface, placing a first width edge of the mesh against the structure projecting out from the roof and covering the gap between the surface of the roof covered with structured roofing tiles and the structure projecting out from the roof surface, placing a second width edge of the mesh against the roof and covering the gap between the surface of the roof and a structure projecting out from the roof surface, and deforming the corrugated mesh by hand by deforming the irregularly spaced corrugations having irregular lengths by deforming the irregular corrugations to extend at least a portion of the corrugations and extend at least a portion of the mesh a substantial percentage of the original length of the mesh along at least one direction of the mesh and thus permanently deforming the mesh by hand in at least one direction and expanding the crepe like mesh permanently by extending the crepe like compressed irregular and short corrugations in at least one direction.
The covering material simultaneously permits ventilation if the flat stock is air permeable. The creped flat stock can easily adapt to changes in the shape and area of the individual openings without tearing.
The covering material is particularly strong if the underside of the substrate also has a coating of flat stock, i.e. the substrate is coated on both sides.
The substrate can be in the form of a grid and made of a ductile material. Grid-like in the context of the invention means a grid with straight or corrugated ribs or a knit.
In the case of a grid with straight ribs, these should run at an angle to the direction of extension. When the material is extended, the position of the ribs can therefore be changed by changing the angle, so that the geometry of the meshes is also changed. The width decreases with increasing length.
Stated another way, where the substrate has mesh formed of substantially straight ribs, the material forming the ribs can be disposed at an angle with respect to the dimension in which the material is extendable. The form of the grid of the substrate material can be in a diamond pattern, having a first axial length in the direction to be extended, and, a second axial length substantially perpendicular to the direction of the first axial length. Upon extension of the material, the first axial length can be increased, and the second axial length can thus decrease.
Because the ribs are corrugated due to the crepe-like compression, extension in one direction without affecting the perpendicular direction is possible.
A rib mesh is a very economical substrate. The present invention preferably has a mesh aperture of approximately 10xc3x975 mm, a rib width of approximately 0.4 mm and a sheet thickness of approximately 0.3 mm.
Aluminum, preferably soft aluminum, is recommended as the corrosion-resistant material for the substrate. If an aluminum rib mesh is used, its ductile properties can be improved by means of soft-annealing.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.